


The New Girl in Town

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Foxes, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine is excited for the second semester at Ericson High when she notices a new girl who is oddly fascinated by the snow.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 4





	The New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Clementine was sort of excited to get back to school after winter break. Maybe that made her a huge nerd, but she missed seeing her friends each and every day. She couldn’t wait to have lunch with everybody and hear what they’d been up to, have swim class with Brody and herbology with Ruby, wave at Louis each time they crossed paths in the hallway… her heart did a little somersault in her chest at that last one. She had to calm herself though. The boy wasn’t even half a year old! Being such a young frankenstein, he probably had no interest in relationships yet. Whatever the case, for now she had to focus on getting to school on time.

As Clementine walked up to the front entrance of Ericson High, she spotted three of her friends hanging out near the steps. Minnie and Sophie, the school’s resident twin harpies, were both perched on top of the bike racks, chatting back and forth with each other about something or other. Violet was also there though she stood beside them on the ground and was currently in the midst of chasing her tail, circling herself again and again as she tried to catch it.

“Hey, guys!” Clementine called out, raising a hand in greeting. “How was winter break?”

The twins turned to return the greeting. Sophie smiled, waving excitedly. “Clem! It’s been forever! We were gonna meet up over break but it never happened!”

“Yeah, that’s my bad. You texted me and I never got back to you. We’ll have to meet up for real soon,” Clementine turned to look over at Violet who had just successfully caught her tail and was looking rather lost. “How was your winter break, Vi?”

The werewolf dropped her tail. “Shitty. Well, not entirely. Prisha and I got to hang out a lot,” Her tail wagged happily at the memories. “Did you do anything cool?”

“I went skiing with my dad and A.J. That was a lot of fun. Also…” Clementine’s words drifted off as a certain student caught her eye. She’s never seen her before. She had her back to the group right now so Clementine couldn’t see her face, but she was sure there were no students at Ericson with a fox tail. What kind of creature was she? The girl was staring at a snowdrift in fascination, her head tilted to one side. Before Clementine could note anything further, the girl jumped straight up into the air and dove headfirst into the snow.

“What the hell was that?” Minnie asked, leaning forward to get a closer look. The other girls had followed Clementine’s gaze to figure out why she’d stopped talking and were now equally fascinated.

“Is she OK?” Sophie asked in concern. “She hasn’t moved for like 10 seconds,”

Just then the girl popped back out of the snow, facing them this time. Her hair and face were thoroughly covered in snow. Seemingly unbothered, the girl shook herself off and rose back up to her feet. What had she been doing in the snow? Had she lost something in that snowdrift? Was it fun? Within moments the girl had leapt high and catapulted herself in face first once more. She popped up quicker this time. Shuffling around, she cocked her head to the other side, staring at the snow.

“She’s hunting,” Violet said in realization. “Look, she’s listening to something moving under the snow and then whenever she thinks she’s found it…” On cue the girl leapt in the air and vertically faceplanted, her tail flopping over to the side of her half-buried form. She came up once more, completely emptyhanded. “I’m gonna go talk to her,” Violet stated decidedly.

The others looked at her in shock. Violet, the one who hated meeting new people the most out of the four of them, was planning to talk to a stranger? 

Noticing their shocked expressions, Violet simply shrugged. “She’s not a werewolf, but I recognize the behavior. Pack animals have to stick together,” With that she made her way over to meet the new girl.

The others watched and waited from the sidelines. The school bell was due to ring in the next five minutes. They had to get to class, but they were too curious to walk away.

“Clem, do you know what kind of a creature she is?” Sophie asked, turning to her friend. “You tend to be pretty good at recognizing species,”

“She’s nothing I’ve ever seen before,”

“She’s hot,”

Both girls looked incredulously at Minnie. 

“What?” Minnie asked, growing flustered. “I’m just saying,”

Now that they could she wasn’t throwing herself into the snow every five seconds, Clementine could get a look at the girl’s face and see that she was indeed pretty. She had tanned skin and dark brown hair that was pulled to the side in a bun with a large red flower adorning it. Ruby would likely recognize the flower if she was here. Suddenly Violet motioned over to where the group was standing and the girl began to follow her as she walked back toward the group.

“Hey guys, meet Renata,” Violet said, extending to the new girl. “She’s a huldra. Just moved here last week. Renata, this is Clementine who’s a human and Sophie and Minnie, harpies,”

“It’s great to meet you all!” Renata exclaimed, grinning broadly. Her smile revealed that her teeth were quite a bit pointier than a human’s. Not large enough to stick out like Prisha’s fangs did, but still noticeable. Renata observed the group with anticipation. “So… anybody have trigonometry first period?”

“I do,” Minnie responded.

Renata’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Fantastic! Lead the way!” With that the pair was off, Renata walking close beside Minnie with a familiarity that clearly threw the harpy off balance. The other three followed shortly behind them, each headed to their respective classes. 

Clementine felt a surge of excitement as she entered through the main doors. She was excited for what this new semester would bring.


End file.
